Happy Birthday Zelo
by matokinite76
Summary: Bagaimana jika ternyata Jong Up-lah sebagai pemanis dari ulang tahun Zelo yang menurut Zelo sendiri ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun yang sangat buruk /bad summary/ JongLo Fanfiction slight DaeJae and BangHim/ BOY X BOY


"Dua menit lagi" pekik seorang laki-laki setelah melihat jarum jam hampir menunjukkan pukul 00:00 KST. Kalian tau apa yang membuat ia menunggu jam dua belas malam? karena di jam dua belas nanti, usianya akan bertambah! Di jam dua belas nanti, ia akan menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa lagi.

"OH! OH! SATU MENIT LAGI" teriaknya tak sabar. Choi Junhong atau yang sering kita kenal Zelo beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Berjingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan. "TIGA….DUA….SATU! SAENGIL CHUKHAE ZELOOO!" suaranya semakin menggema diruangan.

Krik. Krik krik.

Zelo terdiam ketika tak ada suara yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Dihembuskannya nafas kecewa. Ah ia lupa bahwa malam ini, kelima hyung yang lainnya juga memiliki jadwal yang sama dengan ulang tahunnya. Ingin rasanya Zelo melarang mereka semua untuk tidak datang ke jadwal acara mereka dan merayakan ultahnya bersama-sama, tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin.

Sekali lagi Zelo menghembuskan nafas kecewanya. "Baiklah, aku akan merayakannya seorang diri. Siapa yang peduli dengan hyung-hyung yang menyebalkan itu!" Zelo terduduk sendirian di meja makan. Tersenyum memandang cake dengan lilin—yang ia nyalakan beberama menit yang lalu—di depannya.

Terdengar alunan lagu selamat ulang tahun dari bibir kecilnya. Setelah menyanyikan bait terakhir, ditiupnya kedua lilin yang berada diatas kue tersebut daann fiuh…api yang sedari tadi menghias diatasnya kini padam. Zelo menoelkan sedikit krim kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. "Manisnyaaaa….ah aku tau!" Kembali, Zelo menoelkan krim kuenya kemudian mengoleskannya di beberapa sudut di wajahnya.

Setelah selesai memoleskan krim kue di wajahnya, Zelo mengambil handphonenya kemudian mengambil foto dirinya sendiri dan mengupload ke akun jejaring sosial yang ia miliki. Tidak lupa, ia melihat isi mention dari para babys dan jellies. Ucapan-ucapan serta doa terus mengalir membanjiri isi mentionnya. Membuat Zelo menahan air mata harunya. Setidaknya, ulang tahun kali ini tidaklah sangat buruk, ada babys dan jellies yang merayakan kebahagiannya bersama-sama.

Cklek. Terdengar suara pintu dorm terbuka. Pasti para hyung sudah pulang. Pikir Zelo. Ia segera beranjak dari meja makan menuju pintu dorm. "BangHim Hyun—Manager hyung?"

"oh Junhong-ah,"

"Hyung, hyung kenapa ada disini? Dan kemana hyung-hyung yang lainnya?"

"ah, aku kesini ingin mengambil keperluan yang tertinggal dan hyung-hyungmu masih dengan jadwal mereka."

"AHHH MOLLA MOLLA MOLLA!" teriak Zelo frustasi.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak! Ini sudah malam!"

"ah hyung, jangan membentakku! Aku sedang sedih kau tau?!" balas sang maknae tak kalah galak. Diduduki tubuhnya di sofa. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan jangan lupakan bibir bawahnya yang maju beberapa centi menandakan si bayi bongsor ini sedang ngambek. Sang manager hanya menghela nafasnya, kemudian ikut duduk disamping sang maknae.

"sebenarnya ada apa Zelo-ya?"

"apa? Hyung! hari ini hari ulang tahunku, tapi mereka malah memiliki jadwal masing-masing dan meninggalkan aku di dorm sendirian. Merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian, apakah tidak kurang menyebalkan?"

"tapi kan mereka pergi karena ada alasannya maknae-ya. Kau harusnya mengerti itu…"

"Aku mengerti hyung! tapi yang tidak aku mengerti, tidak bisakah mereka mengucapkannya walaupun hanya lewat sms, telepon atau mention di twitter?! Aku seperti orang idiot merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian."

"mungkin mereka belum sempat break. Ah tapi, Youngjae tadi titip salam padaku. ia bilang katakan selamat ulang tahun padamu."

"Apa? Hanya Jae hyung? yang lainnya?"

Manager Kang menaikkan bahunya sambil menggeleng tidak tahu. "Sudahlah Zelo-ya, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Aku harus segera mengambil keperluan yang tertinggal." Manager Kang menarik tangan Zelo agar ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"dan jangan lupa, pastikan kau mencuci mukamu jika kau tak ingin semut-semut datang menerjangmu. Mengerti?" Manager Kang tersenyum kemudian menutup pintu kamar Zelo dan Jong Up. Zelo membuang dirinya di kasur. Ulang tahun kali ini benar-benar tidak special. Ulang tahun terburuk seuumur hidupnya.

"eomma…aku ingin pulang saja! Hyungdeul jahat lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibanding aku! Walau bagaimanapun, aku ini tetap keluarga mereka. Terlebih lagi kau Moon Jong Up! Hyung macam apa kau! Aishhh molla! Mereka menyebalkan!" Zelo membenarkan posisi tidurnya kemudian menarik selimut hingga menutupi hampir sebagian dari tubuhnya.

Manager Kang keluar dari dorm kemudian berlari menuju lima orang yang tengah mengerubung tak jauh dari dorm. "Hyung! cepatlah. Kenapa kau lama sekali?" teriak sosok tampan tapi juga cantik menyuruh sang manager untuk lebih cepat melangkahkan kakinya dikarenakan hari sudah lewat dari tengah malam dan cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"Ini Channie, pita yang kau maksudkan? Mian tadi lama, Zelo menahanku."

"ah benarkah? Apa yang ia katakan hyung?" tanya Jong Up. Terdengar sedikit nada khawatir dan menyesal dari suaranya.

"ia terlihat sangat kecewa. Kau juga sih Kim Himchan, kenapa harus berbohong dengan maknae yang masih sangat polos itu sih?"

"ah sudahlah hyung! aku yakin pada akhirnya Zelo sangat menyukai rencanaku. Ya Moon Jong Up berbaliklah!" perintah Himchan. Segera Himchan mengikatkan pita bewarna merah muda di kepala Jong Up.

"hyung, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa aku dipakaikan pita segala!"

"diamlah!" selama Himchan masih sibuk memakaikan pita dan Yongguk yang mengikat tangan Jong Up yang terus memberontak agar diam, Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang berlovey-dovey ria dibelakang.

"Jae-ie~~"

"Mwoya?"

"itu…disudut bibirmu ada sesuatu!"

"ah jinjja? Dimana Daehyunnie?" Youngjae meraba-raba bibirnya untuk membuang sesuatu yang berada di sudut bibirnya seperti yang kekasihnya katakan.

"tidak, bukan disitu. Ke kiri lagi."

"dimana? Kau berbohong ya?!"

"tidak! Aku berkata jujur."

"Coba tolong kau ambilkan!"

"em. Sini, lebih dekat." Youngjae mendekatkan wajahnya agar Daehyun bisa mengambil sesuatu yang berada di sudut bibirnya. Dan sekarang, Youngjae merasakan bibir Daehyun menempel di bibirnya.

Tunggu….

APA?! BIBIR?!

Dan ternyata saudar-saudara, Daehyun modus biar bisa nyium Youngjae. Daehyun melepas ciumannya kemudian tersenyum licik, sedangkan Youngjae mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"K-kau! Kau berbohong ya Jung Daehyun?!"

"hehehe. Habis bibirmu menggoda."

"ISH." Youngjae memukul dada Daehyun sekali dan yang dipukul hanya terkekeh pelan.

Ok kita tinggalkan Youngjae dan kekasihnya yang super duper modus, dan kembali kegiatan mendandani Jong Up oleh BangHim. Muehehehehe /ketawa setan/

"Nah selesai!" teriak Himchan melihat pita yang susah payah ia pakaikan sudah terpasang rapih di kepala Jong Up. "aish jinjja! Kau terlihat sangat lucu Moon Jongie! Jika aku jadi Zelo mungkin—"

"EHM!" batuk seseorang membuat Himchan berhenti melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ah Bbang! Kau ini, tentu saja aku tidak berpaling—YA MOON JONG UP!" teriak Himchan ketika melihat Jong Up mencoba merusak pita dikepalanya. Sedangkan Yongguk hanya menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Hyung, sebenarnya buat apa aku dipakaikan pita seperti ini?"

"hei bodoh! Hari inikan Junghong ulang tahun!" sela Daehyun. Ternyata DaeJae sudah berhenti lovey-doveyannya dan bergabung dengan BangHim.

"aku tau. Terus kenapa aku di pakaikan pita seperti ini?"

"karena kau yang akan menjadi hadiah Junhong di hari ulang tahunnya kali ini."

"apa? Kenapa aku?"

"karena kau mencintai sang maknae."

"apa?!"

"Eyyyy~~~ sudahlah! Kau dengar aku ya Moon Jong Up! Setelah ini, kau masuklah ke kamar Junhong. Yongguk akan membangunkan sang maknae dan setelah ia bangun, maka orang yang pertama kali ia liat adalah kau. Setelah itu, kau ungkapkan semua perasaanmu padanya"

"tapi Chan hyung! aku tidak yakin ia akan menerimaku!"

"sudahlah. Kau percayakan semuanya padaku dan Yongguk ok? Nah sekarang, ayo masuk!" mereka berlima masuk ke dalam Dorm.

"Nah Bbang, kau masuklah dengan Jong Up. Tugasku sudah selesai. Cepat selesaikan urusanmu ok?" Cup. Himchan mencium pipi Yongguk kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Diikuti dengan DaeJae yang juga masuk ke kamarnya.

Yongguk dan Jong Up masuk ke dalam kamar JongLo. Diatas tempat tidur sudah terlelap seseorang dengan memeluk boneka tiger pinjaman Yongguk. Jong Up memandang wajah damai Zelo yang tertidur. Sungguh ia menyesal dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menuruti permintaan laknat untuk pura-pura memiliki jadwal yang harus ia datangi dan membiarkan sang maknae imut ini merayakan ulang tahunnya sendirian.

"Hyung," Jong Up menghentikan kegiatan Yongguk yang ingin membangunkan Zelo. Yongguk hanya menatap Jong Up bingung. "boleh aku pinjam handphonemu sebentar? Handphoneku low batt."

"untuk apa?"

"hanya sebentar hyung. tidak akan kugunakan untuk melihat-lihat yang lainnya." Yongguk terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk. Diambilnya benda mungil beberbentuk persegi panjang di kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Jong Up.

Ternyata Jong Up meminjam handphone Yongguk untuk memfoto keadaan tidur seorang Choi Junhong yang ia cintai. "ini hyung, terimakasih." Jong Up mengembalikan handphone Yongguk. "ah satu lagi hyung. kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Aku yang akan membangunkan Zelo."

"kau yakin? Rencana ini harus berjalan dengan baik dan aku harus menjadi saksi bahwa kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya."

"jangan khawatir hyung. aku akan mengatakan semuanya malam ini." Yongguk mengangguk kemudian keluar dari kamar JongLo. Jong Up terduduk disamping Zelo kemudian membangunkan sang maknae.

Perlahan mata Zelo membuka dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Jong Up didepannya dengan pita merah muda menghias di kepalanya. "hyung, kau sudah pulang? Dan kenapa kau memakai pita?"

"ah igeo….aniyo. aku hanya iseng. Hehehe. Ah ya, Junhong-ah, Saengil chukhae. Mian….aku telat mengucapkannya."

"gwenchana hyung. aku mengerti. Geurom…mana hadiahku?"

"a-apa? Hadiah?"

"iya hadiah. Mana hadiah untukku!"

"ah itu….begini Junhongie" Jong Up membenarkan posisi duduknya, hingga sekarang ia bisa melihat kedua bola mata yang saat ini sedang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"aku tidak mempunyai hadiah untukmu dan aku tidak sempat membelikannya padamu. Geundae…" Jong Up menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia tidak tau bagaimana mengatakan bahwa hadiah Zelo adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Geundae…?" tanya Zelo, berharap Jong Up segera menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Geundae…hadiah ulang tahunmu kali ini adalah….aku." Junhong melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Apa yang dikatakan Jong Up barusan? Jong Up mengambil kedua tangan Zelo kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Matanya masuk ke dalam bola mata milik Zelo.

"Zelo-ya….mungkin kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku gila. Mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki kelainan. Tapi disini aku mengatakan apa yang hatiku katakan. Aku sudah memikirkan berjuta-juta kali. Memikirkannya dengan kepala sehat bahwa aku….aku mencintaimu Choi Junhong."

Zelo membulatkan matanya lagi. "awalnya kupikir hanya karena kau adik kecil di BAP aku selalu ingin melindungimu, selalu ingin membuatmu tertawa. Tapi semakin lama aku semakin tidak yakin bahwa perasaan ini adalah perasaan sayang antara kakak dan adik. Dan ya…aku bercerita kepada Yongguk dan Himchan hyung dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu seperti layaknya sepasang kekasih."

"Hyung…kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"aku…aku takut kau marah dan menjauhiku. Aku lebih memilih untuk diam dan memendamnya sendiri. Dan malam ini, aku harus mengatakan semuanya padamu."

"Hyung, aku juga mencintaimu hyung."

"aku tau, terimakasih." Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Sepuluh detik. Jong Up membulatkan matanya ketika baru menyadari kalimat yang sepuluh detik yang lalu diucapkan Zelo. Sekarang kepala yang sedari tadi tertunduk menegak sempurna.

"A-apa yang kau katakan barusan Zelo-ya. Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung." Jong Up membulatkan matanya. Perlahan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Perasaannya terbalaskan. Ditariknya tubuh Zelo ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai merah muda Zelo dengan lembut.

"kau tau hyung, ini adalah hadiah yang paling indah yang pernah aku terima. Terimakasih…"

"ani. Berterimakasihlah kepada BangHim dan DaeJae hyung, mereka yang membuatku berani mengatakan semuanya padamu." Jong Up dan Zelo melepaskan pelukan mereka. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Hingga suara kekehan Zelo memecah keheningan.

"wae?"

"aniyo. Hyung terlihat lucu dengan pita itu! Jangan dilepas ya hyung sampai hari Zelo selesai."

"MWORAGO?! TAPI BESOK KITA ADA JADWAL MANGGUNG ZELO-YA ;;;;;;A;;;;;;;"

END

**Saya emang Author yang paling nyebelin emang-_- masa FF yang lain belom selesai udah berani ngeposting FF beda lagi. Tapi sungguh yang lainnya masih dalam penulisan, saya masih ga ada waktu buat nyelesain FF yang lainnya. Ini saya paksain karena hari ini Zelo ulang tahun dan jadilah FF yang masih banyak typo dimana-mana. Saya harap readers memaklumi saya. Yang protes silahkan boleh, saya terima. Terimakasih *bow* Btw, selamat ulang tahun bayi bongsor^^ #ItsZeloDay dan selamat ulang tahun juga Super Junior Lee Donghae^^**


End file.
